


Venom of the Gleaming Stones Serpent

by lucy_blue



Series: tales of fairy and wand [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Parseltongue, Poetry, Revenge, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_blue/pseuds/lucy_blue
Summary: (He was deep in the forestWhen eyes as big as his entire head stopped,A little above him, looked at him curiously)Ambition, resourcefulness and cunning- those are what lead you along the path to greatness.





	Venom of the Gleaming Stones Serpent

Salazar knew it would be soon.

He lay up at night as his sister snoozed  
Soft and so very Helga  
Next to him and

Thoughts rushed past in gentle streams  
Random tidbits

The snakes would come to him  
They heard from each other, somehow  
They liked to talk, and to eat eggs from the chicken  
And to laze in the sun and get a good petting

There was a pile of pale shards of stone  
From the wall  
That slid up against the graying whitewash  
Of the house, and they always gleamed brightly  
In the moonlight

The chicken liked him best, trusted him best  
Of them all even Helga  
Would follow him everywhere and anywhere  
Let him take eggs whenever he pleased

The men in the village talked about  
That Damn Forest Serpent  
And the little snakes talked about the Wise One  
Of the Forest

So. 

Salazar slid out of bed so softly,  
So quietly that Helga didn’t even stir  
And he left and collected gleaming stones  
Tucked them away, went back to sleep

He gathered eggs extra early and hid them away  
Early the next night he went into the forest  
Dropping gleaming stones gently   
And calling out for the Wise Serpent  
In the pealing yet slithering tones only  
The Serpent would pay mind to.

He was deep in the forest   
When eyes as big as his entire head stopped,   
A little above him, looked at him curiously

“Are you the Wissse Ssserpent?” 

“Yessss.” 

“I have eggssss, and I give good massssages,” Salazar said  
And smirked, white teeth gleaming,  
“I am a ssserpent like you and me and my nessst-mate  
Need a place to ssstay, until my venom growsss more poisssonous.” 

The white stones showed up just as well  
If not better  
In the bitter white winter sunlight 

Helga praised the Wise Serpent’s scales  
The shade and the tapered roundness   
But mostly how the shade  
The golden yellow, she said, was glorious  
Like sun coming up

The Wise Serpent had no need for camoflague  
The other creatures of the forest were wise enough  
To stay out of its way

Salazar thought the Wise Serpent’s shade a glorious color, too  
But he thought his favorite color  
Would be the shade of his father’s blood.


End file.
